1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to dispensers for dispersing contents from the container and, specifically, to dispensers for dispensing two separate components housed within the container and, more specifically, to dispensers for dispersing two separate components in which one component is a particulate material and the other component is a fluid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pressurized containers for dispersing a fluid through a nozzle over a given area are well known. Such containers contain a fluid under suitable pressure, such as an aerosol or other inert fluid which disperses the contents of the container, such as paint, food pan coatings, etc.
Such containers include a nozzle which, when depressed, opens a valve within the container for dispersing the contents therefrom. Such pressurized containers have been devised for dispersing one or two separate fluids. In the multiple fluid container, the separate fluids housed within the container are mixed in the nozzle and are dispersed simultaneously and in conjunction from the container.
However, previously devised dispensers have been used only with fluids. It would be desirable to provide a dispenser which disperses a particulate material along with a fluid which is used to adhere the particulate material on a surface. This would provide an expedient means for coating a food product with a breading or other particulate coating in a simple and efficient manner.